A luminescence conversion material is a material having constituents by means of which an electromagnetic radiation emitted by the semiconductor layer sequence during operation of the luminescence diode chip can be converted into a radiation having an altered wavelength.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/204,576 describes a method for producing a light-emitting semiconductor component with a luminescence conversion element. In the case of this method, firstly a semiconductor body is produced, mounted onto a carrier element, and also electrically connected to component terminals. Afterward, a luminescence conversion material is applied directly to at least one surface of the semiconductor body or to an adhesion layer situated there.
If the surface of the semiconductor layer sequence is at least partly uneven, for example roughened, a luminescence conversion material can be applied uniformly directly to said surface only to a limited extent.